trouble in the sky
by perrytwiligh
Summary: Renesmee take her two bubbles of joy to itlay and they causing trouble just like their farther alec would do please read and reveiw please i don't own twilight


**Hi the Volturi are coming back from England and Alec and Renesmee little bundles of fun are causing trouble. **

Come on Renesmee cried scared of missing their plane Alex and Jessica were running as fast as they could to the plane they quickly ran up the stairs but not too quick or the humans would notice they quietly slip in at the back Alex and jessy were the children of alec Volturi and Renesmee Cullen but Renesmee and alec broken up before alec knew she was pregnant and he lost his temper and told her lies but he still love her and the kids shame they were little monsters.

Everyone knows that when on a plane that playing a pranks on everyone the plane as well like the four Volturi guard alec who had no idea his kid where on the plane, Jane who did even know alec was a dad, Felix who like Jane did not know that alec was a farther or the kids were on the plane Demtri was the same.

I just going to have a little nap be good you two she said then she fell a asleep the twins waited then Alex and jessy start crawling under the seats tying every ones shoes clips together leaving stink bomb every soon they got to alec planting a stink bomb but Alex butt touched Felix not loads but a little touché something just touch my leg Felix cried Felix grow up nothing touch your leg Jane said annoyed by Felix the twins did leave Jane one because they were scared of her and two they look up to Jane Alex your going on a diet your butt is that big it a wonder you can fit under the chairs jessy whispered Alex look at the chair then at his butt ok it is a little big he said she rolled her eyes she then pulled out her little bottle of grease then she carefully put some on alec lace so his finger would slip every time he tried to undo them they quietly continued leaving more little surprise.

Once the twins got back the stink bomb went off and the twins started chuckling could hold it alec said look at Jane their stink bomb had just gone off and the plane stank no you could alec could you had to let one rip is it because Felix let one rip Jane replied the funniest thing was she did it in such a serious tone I did Felix cried and did not either Jane so alec a really bad smell comes from you and Felix what do think the fairies just fly in and rip a really big one and left she said in the same tone she had done before no a plane load let a really big one off Felix go to the toilet one at a time don't toilet share Heidi said firmly we don't go to the toilet alec said quietly so not to be heard by the humans go Jane said firmer.

40 min into the flight Renesmee was still fast asleep while the twins were greasing dads lace they also greased Felix shoes so on his way back he slipped land on alec face forward their lips touching Jane shook her head alec this is the wrong way to come clean about being in a gay relationship with Felix and you could have waited till we got back home and done it in your room and not in the mild of the plane but I always knew you were gay from the moment I saw mum give birth to you but as your twins sister I accept you even though you could do better than Felix Jane said yeah you alec Heidi added alec pushed him off I married to Heidi a girl I not gay he cried it okay Felix we can split up and you can go on and marry alec she smile I am not gay I in love with a girl and she my angel he cried the twins could do nothing but laugh sure alec if you're a little shy about coming clean about coming clean about being gay it okay you don't have to make girls up Jane said to alec I will always care about you your my baby brother and only like a sister love her brother in a best friend kind of way do I love you she smile stroking his hair Jane I am not gay he growled and as the argument went on the twin s laughter went with it.

1 hour 5 minute the twins began to crawl very quietly back to Alec seat the tying his lace and adding more grease and then crawling back as well as leaving a fake love note pretending it was from Felix what this Jane said picking it up then opening it and laughing Felix wrote alec a love note confessing his love for him Jane laugh I have never written such a note flex cried Jane began to read it.

Dear ALEC

I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART I HOPE ONE DAY YOU WILL MARRY ME I LOVE YOU LOTS AND LOTS ALEC VOLTURI I Felix VOLTUIR LOVE YOU ALEC VOLTURI WILL YOU MARRY ME ONE DAY?

LOTS OF LOVE

YOUR Felix

H e even put little hearts on it Jane laugh I don't like Felix and I did not fart neither I am I gay alec cried and the argument continued and the twins kept laughing at the trouble they had caused but if Jane had knew she would have been so proud of them but Renesmee would not have been well for a minuet or two anyway.

1 hour 30 minutes into the flight Alex pulled his sling shot out and shot alec in the back of the head alec growled Felix throw something at my head again and I will kill you he whispered I didn't throw anything Alex fired another stone at his dad Felix when we get back I am going to kill you alec growled at least wait till black comes into fashion and how could you kill him alec you love him Heidi said yeah you do love him Alex and jessy laugh and Alex fired another stone but at Heidi Felix flirting with your lover is one thing but leave me out of it then jessy fired a stone and Heidi whispered that her and alec would talk while they murder him the twins laugh and alec heard them but he dismiss it they would have come and sat with him by now and it could be just in his head because he missed his little angels then jessy fired two stone at Felix head starting off another argument.

1 hour 50 would you like some thing to eat or drink? The lady ask jessy and Alex I would like one bottle of coke and one bottle of water she smile sweetly handing her the money then once she left Alex put both the water and coke in the bows a head sending them down to where alec was sitting and the plane began to land shaking the coke.

2 hours mummy where here Alex said and as every one got up to leave the all trip over except Jane Renesmee and the twins Jane help I can't undo my shoes lace the so grease and slip Jane knelt done and cut alec lace on his brand new shoes then the box open and as the twins left jessy turn and look at alec he knew his kids and smile knowing they were fine bye daddy she whispered loud enough so all of the immortals heard her then the water fell on him leave a wet patch on his trousers bye daddy Alex smile as the coke fell out and the liquid made his hair sticky and then they left the plane Jane look at alec your a dad she whispered shock like the rest of them where.

please reveiw tell me what you think please


End file.
